10 ways to say I Love You
by uchihakiriko
Summary: Chap.2: "Will you go out with me?" His reply: "HAHAHA! LOOK WHAT SPONGEBOB DID!" A Small collection of oneshots, all which are cheesy, all which may be short, and all which I hope you enjoy. Shippings:Ikari, Contest, Poke and possibly more. Suggestions?
1. Twelve o' clock

Twelve o' clock

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I DON'T OWN POKEMON SO DON'T YOU DARE POINT THAT RABBIT AT ME!

Might be short, so don't point the rabbit at me for that either. (Did I say might? I meant WILL!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew walked by a small shop and grinned.

" This looks about right, don't you think, Roselia?"

" Rose, Rose!"

" I guess…" Drew walked into the store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Max! Stop it!" May was beat red.

" What? All I said that you should get married with him already. I mean, look at you! You're old enough, you two've been friends for years now, and not to mention, he's your boyfriend!"

" Shut UP! He wouldn't ask me, okay?" She turned redder, it that was possible, and sighed.

" He's just… He wouldn't…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay, Roselia. I need you to make this the best you've ever done, okay?" Drew grinned, and then flipped open a cell phone.

" Drew?"

" Hey, May! Are you going to that New Year's party tonight?"

" If you mean the one Misty's hosting, yes!" May squealed on the other end of the phone.

" Then I'll meet you there, right? I have something important to tell you." He grinned.

" Oh! Um…" The brunette's cute voice paused. " Sure!" He hung up.

" Alright, Roselia. That looks perfect!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh, Misty! What do I wear? What do I do? What if it's not what I think it might be?" May groaned.

" Oh, don't worry! You'll look great in everything!" Misty smiled encouragingly. "You'll be just fine!"

" I don't know…" May tittered nervously. Dawn rolled her eyes, grinning.

" If you really need help, I've got just the thing!" The navy haired girl hopped off of the couch and reached into May's closet, pulling out a sleek, navy blue dress.

" Um, isn't it too plain?" May asked.

" It's just perfect!" Dawn grinned. " It matches your eyes! And you better let me borrow it after the party!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wow, Mist! This looks impressive!" Ash laughed.

" Thanks! My sisters and I worked really hard on it!" Misty beamed. Ice sculptures, water fountains, and many other things completed the outdoor party. People chatted noisily underneath the music.

" Are we still covering for Drew?" Ash asked.

" Yup! I'm so excited!" Dawn popped in from behind Misty. " I think we all know what she's going to say!"

" Hey, Dawn! Look, it's Paul!" Misty pointed out. Dawn turned around, and ended up face to face with…

" Hi, Paul! U-Um, didn't expect to see you here! Uh… Nice weather we're having, huh?" She giggled nervously. Paul turned a slightly visible pink and grunted.

" Aw, that's so sweet! They're both shy!" May walked up from behind to two and grinned. " Why haven't you asked her out yet, Paul?" The two turned even pinker and turned away from each other, saying nothing.

" Why don't you take out your bandana, May?" Misty asked.

" I don't know… I like it, I guess- Hey!" Without a word, Misty grabbed the bandana from out of her hair, and then combed May's hair with her fingers.

" There! You look beautiful!" Misty beamed. Instead of having it her regular dog-ears style, May's hair was wavy, and stretched slightly past her shoulders.

" This ought to do the trick as well!" Dawn whipped out a necklace and pinned it on May's neck.

" Why are you guys fussing over me like this?" May whined.

" Wouldn't you like to know?" Misty grinned slyly.

" Yes I would." May frowned.

" Well, this explains your question." Dawn pointed at her Poketch.

" Um, it's 11.50." May said, confused.

" Man, you are really thick." May whirled around.

" Drew!" May sputtered.

" Thank you for the warm welcome." The emerald-eyed man smirked. May blushed slightly, and turned away. Misty laughed, and then went up to the front of the yard.

" Everyone, can I have your attention please!" The chattering ceased to a halt as the heads turned to listen. " Thank you all so much for coming! I hope you all are having a great time! As it's New Years, we all have to follow tradition, don't we?" She laughed.

" C'mon." Drew whispered, pulling May. " I have to show you something." Hesitantly, May followed him away from the crowd. They entered Misty's house, then onto the balcony.

" May… I really have to thank you. You taught me a whole lot, and… well, it may not seem like it, but you've changed me…" Drew fumbled with his words, trying to figure out what to say. " Anyways…"

11:55

" I guess this sounds really cheesy, but we've known each other for a really long time…" Drew presented May a beautiful, gleaming rose. But something was different. May held the flower closer to her, and saw something shiny. Not only that, but the rose was heavier. Her heart thumped.

11:57

May looked inside, and there, sitting perfectly in the middle, was a beautiful, diamond ring. Drew laughed nervously.

" May… Um… I just want you to know that I love you, and…"

11:59

" May, will you marry me?" May blinked, then she grinned, and that became a full out laugh.

" Yes, Yes I will!" Drew smiled, slipping the ring onto her finger.

They leaned in, and their lips touched.

12:00

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow… cheesy, AND short! How weird can I get?


	2. A Slight Mishap

A Slight Mishap

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still don't own pokemon… (Sighs) Thx for the reviews

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Just try it!" Dawn scolded. Misty held the phone as far away from herself as possible and shook her head.

" No! You know what he'll say!"

" He'll say yes! Isn't it obvious?" May rolled her eyes. " He would actually choose you over hot dogs, and that's saying something."

" You're sixteen and you've never had a boyfriend." Dawn pointed out. " This is your perfect opportunity."

" Fine…" Misty dialed in a number, wincing every time she pressed a number. " Ash? Are you there?" She muttered.

" Ha ha! Yup! Wow! Ha! Look at that!" Ash laughed. Misty frowned.

" Um… okay… Listen Ash, I was wondering… If-"

" HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"… Would you go out with me?" She spat into the phone quickly.

" AHAHAHAHA!!! DID YOU SEE THAT? SPONGEBOB JUST-" Misty quickly hung up, her face turning red.

" So what happened?" May frowned. Something didn't look right, as tears were quickly forming at the edge of Misty's eyes. Misty bawled out, and tears flowed down.

" He… he was… and he…" She gasped out. Dawn growled, but May smirked.

" I just had a great idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash hummed as he walked towards the mall. Hopefully, the girls wouldn't drag him to go shopping and let him stay in the food court. He tried to recall something, about Misty saying something about out, and will… Or something like that. He was too busy watching television.

" Nah, it was probably just what May just said." May had called him about three minutes ago telling him to come meet them at the mall. The second he entered the mall, May ran up to him.

" Come on, Ash! I REALLY want you to meet someone!" She led him up to the food court, where Paul, Dawn, and Misty sat. And sitting next to Misty, was a blonde boy with sparkling amber eyes. Those 'sparkling' eyes were eying Misty, Ash noted, growling.

" Ash, this is my cousin, Tyler." May beamed. Tyler smiled.

" Why, hello. You must be ASH! I've heard a lot about you!"

" And I've heard nothing about YOU." Ash frowned.

" Tyler's to be staying for a month. He came here because his parent's friend just died, and they're sorting things out." May smiled softly.

" I'm sorry about that." Ash spat.

" Let's go shopping, girls! Ash, Tyler, Paul, you three stay here." Dawn grinned giddily and guided her friends off. Ash glared at Tyler.

" Sooo…" Tyler started awkwardly. " Is that red head friend of yours open? Cuz she's hot!"

" No, she's not." Ash muttered under his breath.

" She's never had a boyfriend." Paul closed his eyes.

" That's good." Tyler grinned. Ash glared even harder at Tyler. If looks could kill, Tyler would already be melted into ashes, and scattered off into space, left to float endlessly.

Unfortunately/Fortunately, looks don't kill.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You look awesome Mist! It was DEFINITELY a great idea to get you these new clothes!" Dawn beamed. Misty blushed.

" You really think so?" Misty looked down at the frilled camisole she was wearing, then at thee miniskirt. A small, opal necklace rested around her neck, and her hair was let down, held off of her face by a small, starred barrette. She look opposite of her usual tomboyish look.

" You know, I think that Ash is going to love that." May winked. " I think my plan is working just fine."

" What plan?" Misty frowned.

" You'll see!" Dawn crowed triumphantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash was still glaring at Tyler when the three girls returned.

" Hey, Aasssshhh what do you think of Misty's new look?" Dawn sang out. Ash and Tyler both looked up, and their jaws dropped to the floor.

" W-wow, Mist!" Ash stammered. Tyler's face seemed slightly forced, though.

" Misty, right? Can I speak to you for a sec?" Misty blinked.

" Sure!" Tyler led Misty to the edge of the court. Ash stared after the two, frowning, then followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Dang… I can't hear anything from here…" Ash struggled to listen to the conversation that Tyler and Misty were having. He looked over his shoulder. Tyler said something, and then gave a box to Misty. Misty seemed surprised, and then laughed, accepting the box. Tyler said something again, and grinned. Misty smiled brightly and said something else. Suddenly, Tyler began leaning in. Ash twitched. Overcoming a rather odd sense of jealousy, he jumped up and pushed Tyler away.

" Don't you dare touch her!" He growled.

" Ash? Wha- Tyler frowned. Misty blushed.

" What do you mean? You got way to close to her!" Ash yelled furiously.

" Um… Why does it matter anyways?" Tyler frowned. Ash growled.

" Because-"

" Ash, these are chocolates I ordered for Daisy's birthday next week. I didn't know that Tyler would be the one delivering them. And he was looking at my new necklace…" Misty blinked, embarrassed. Ash stopped, suddenly feeling very stupid…

" But… it looked like he was going to kiss you…" Ash stammered.

" I wasn't. And why would you care anyway?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

" … Because…" Ash blushed slightly and frowned. " Um… Because… I love her!" Misty blushed even harder.

" Ash…"

" Haha! My plan worked out perfectly!" May cackled, joining the three. Tyler grinned.

" Phew! Now that that's over, I can stop acting."

" Acting…?" Ash asked cautiously, still red from the confession that apparently everyone had heard.

" Yup. Tyler has a girlfriend!" Dawn laughed.

" Then does that mean that someone didn't die?" Ash gulped.

" Nope. It was all a plan." Paul said.

" Aw, c'mon!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All's well that ends well R&R!


End file.
